Ed Peletier (TV Series)
Ed Peletier, was one of the Atlanta survivors with his wife, Carol, and his daughter, Sophia who lived at the camp. Ed was killed in a tent when zombies invaded their camp on the episode "Vatos". Pre-Apocalypse He never went to college (as revealed through remarks at Andrea). He charmed Carol and convinced her to date and eventually marry him. They had a daughter together named Sophia. He never did care much for Sophia, often relying on Carol to be the parent. Ed dominated Carol throughout their marriage, from preventing her from buying nice clothes to physically assaulting her in order to solidify his authority. He owned a yellow 1979 Jeep Cherokee that he and his family used to get to the camp. This vehicle is later abandoned in the town near the Greene Farm. Season 2 "Chupacabra" When the undead outbreak occurs, Ed meets Shane and Lori as evacuations are being made for survivors to head towards Atlanta. He gets angry when Carol offers their supplies to others and tells her not to share with anyone. With the city being destroyed by the military, he along with his family decided to stay with Shane and Lori. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Tell It to the Frogs" When Glenn returns to the group alone, he brought a noisy car with him, and Ed watches as Shane, Dale, and Jim shut the noise up. One night in the survivors' camp after Rick and the other survivor make it back from Atlanta, Ed starts a fire in attempt to get some warmth due to the cold nights outside. Shane asks Ed to dim it down to embers, and Carol does so in attempt to keep things calm between the two men. Later, as Carol, Andrea, Amy, and Jacqui are doing laundry at the quarry, they are joking and chatting, which draws the attention of Ed. He comes over to the women and begins harassing them, saying they should cut the chatter and quietly do the laundry. Andrea and Jacqui reply that he needs to back off, to which Ed responds with some hostility. His wife intervenes to prevent him from becoming violent, but he smacks her across the face. Shane grabs Ed and begins to savagely beat him, warning him that if he ever hits another woman (or his daughter), Shane will not stop. Shane lets go of Ed and walks away as a sobbing Carol tends to her injured husband. "Vatos" Ed is recovering in his tent from his injuries sustained from Shane's beating. Sophia is in the tent with him when Carol calls her out to have dinner with everyone. Ed tells her to stay but Carol, standing her ground, says Sophia is leaving. Carol invites him to join but he declines. Later, while he is napping, he is awoken by rustling outside his tent. Annoyed, he opens the tent only to be attacked and killed by walkers. "Wildfire" Ed's body was laid out with the dead campers. Just as Daryl Dixon was going to impale his head with an axe to prevent reanimation as a zombie, Carol stops him, saying she'll do it since he was her husband. She hits Ed's bloody and mangled body several times, releasing years of pent up anger and rage before breaking down. He is then buried on the hillside with Amy and the other bodies. Death Killed By *Shane Walsh (Indirectly Caused) *Walkers (Alive) After Shane's brutal beating, Ed sits inside the tent, not wanting to see anyone. When the Walkers approached the survivors' camp at night, one walker managed to get inside Ed's tent and eat him before he could cry for help. He dies instantly and is completely devoured by the walkers. *Carol Peletier (Before Reanimation) Ensuring that Ed doesn't re-animate as a walker, the survivors lay him on the ground and Daryl is about to destroy the brain with a pick-axe until Carol (his wife) comes over and does it for him. Relationships Carol Peletier Carol and Ed were married before the apocalypse. Ed constantly abused Carol and their daughter, Sophia, even after the apocalypse had hit. At the Atlanta camp, Ed acted very controlling of Carol, forcing her to pull a log out of a fire, ordering her to go in the tent, slapping her when she disobeyed him, as well as other acts. While Carol, Andrea, Amy, and Jacqui were washing clothes, Ed shouted at them snapping things like, "This ain't no comedy club" when they were laughing and, "I'll still knock you on you arse" to Andrea. He tried to drag Carol away in anger, but she was pulled away by Andrea, Jacqui and Amy. This caused Ed to become even angrier and caused him to slap Carol across her face. Shane quickly grabbed Ed, threw him to the ground, and started beating his face, telling him that if he ever laid his hands on another women in camp then he would beat Ed to death. Carol started to cry and tried to pull Shane away from Ed. When he died during the attack on the camp, Daryl prepared to prevent reanimation, but Carol instead took out her vengeance on her husband's corpse, crying as she mutilated his head. Sophia Peletier Ed and Sophia had a fairly distant relationship, at best. Ed had a history of abuse, beating his wife, both physically and possibly sexually. The same possibly occured with Sophia, as she seemed to be in fear of him, maintaining her distance from his side. Shortly before the walker attack on the camp, he was recquired to remain in his tent due to his shame of the injuries on his face due to an assault from Shane Walsh. He attempted persuading Sophia to remain at his side, but Carol berated him. They departed, and Ed dismissed them angrily. Their relationship wasn't explored more before his death. Shane Walsh Ed and Shane had a fairly violent relationship, due to Shane's protectiveness over the women in the Atlanta Camp. When Ed erected a seperate bonfire for his family, Shane attempted to peacefully remove it, but Ed objected, before Carol finally did it herself. Following Ed's angry yelling and beating of the women doing laundry in the creek, Shane berated Ed, knocking him to the ground, and beating his face into a swollen, bruised pulp. Ed remained distant before his death, deciding to remain in his tent most of the time, shameful of his face's condition and fearful and angry at Shane's superiority. Andrea Ed and Andrea had a poor relationship, which finally failed on the day of the women doing the laundry in the quarry. Upon hearing the woman laughing jovially, he approached, berating them for their lack of work. Upon attempting to tear Carol away from the group, Andrea retailiated, yelling at him and throwing the dirty rag at him. He whipped it back, slapping Carol, before being beaten to the ground by Shane. They were shown to have a very poor relationship. Jacqui Jacqui and Ed had little to no interaction at all, but they had one instance of conversation shortly before the attack on their camp by walkers. Upon attempting to tear Carol away from the laundry group of woman, Jacqui attempted to prevent it from happening, noting the bruises that Carol already had, and the new ones she was sure to recieve. Daryl Dixon Daryl and Ed had little to no interaction at all, but nearly plunged his pick-ax into Ed's corpse after his death at the hands of walkers. Upon Carol taking his ax and performing the deed herself, he could be seen as almost shocked and horrified as she released her anger from years of abuse onto his corpse. Appearances The Walking Dead TV Series Season 1 Season 2 Trivia *Ed may have possibly served in the military, due to the large quantity of MREs he kept in the Jeep Cherokee in Season 2, Episode 5 and the type of language ("operational security") he used. *In the Comic Series, Ed was dead prior to Carol and Sophia's arrival at camp. In Issue 5, Carol stated that her husband was a car salesman and alluded that he had committed suicide after watching his parents die. *Ed was mentioned once again in the Comic Series when Carol confided in Lori that he was abusive toward her (similarly to the TV Series), but it was unclear if that actually happened or if Carol was just making it up due to her deteriorating mental state at the time. *Ed made an appearance in Season 2, Episode 5, "Chupacabra", during a flashback to before he, Carol, and Sophia made it to the camp with Lori, Carl, and Shane. *In the episode, "Vatos", it is implied that Ed may have a history of sexual abuse towards Sophia. This is never explored however, as the character's death follows almost immediately. This is further supported by Carol's words in the season two opener, "What Lies Ahead", after Sophia's disappearance. In the church, Carol says praying for Ed's death was a sin, even though he looked at his own daughter - "whatever sickness was growing in his soul." *Despite dying during the Atlanta camp attack, along with Jim and Amy, Ed is only ever mentioned once after his death, despite others, like Jim and Amy, who are mentioned frequently. He wasn't mentioned when Andrea informed Merle of the group's losses, either. ru:Эд Пелитье Peletier, Ed Peletier, Ed Peletier, Ed